


Overclocked

by descendbeyond



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Overworking, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/descendbeyond/pseuds/descendbeyond
Summary: It's always concerning seeing your boyfriend get shot at in the ring. As the ship's head mechanic, you're usually too busy to watch the last few rounds, fixing up the Robots and the like, however, today was different.See, you're also in charge of the ship's healing system, meaning that if it goes wrong and someone gets put out of commission- or, god forbid- dies, it's on you.And, boy, was everything going wrong.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader, Mirage | Elliott Witt/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Overclocked

It's always concerning seeing your boyfriend get shot at in the ring. As the ship's head mechanic, you're usually too busy to watch the last few rounds, fixing up the Robots and the like, however, today was different.

See, you're also in charge of the ship's healing system, meaning that if it goes wrong and someone gets put out of commission- or, god forbid- dies, it's on you.

And, boy, was everything going wrong.

You had made so many calls to cancel the game until it was fixed- but with the game being in it's sixth and nearly final round and Wattson being against Mirage on the ground, you're on your own.

"Path- pass me that spanner." You said, having too many things to hold on to. "Yeah, that one."

"Here you go!" He joyfully passed it to you- and you instantly, almost robotically, tightened a nut that threatened to release the wire it held.

"Can I help?" Ajay asked, concerned.

"No, no. You need to rest that thermite burn off." You sighed, dipping fully under the main bank of electrics. "Just keep me updated on how the match is going."

"Okay." She nodded, and Pathfinder passes her a bottle of water. "They're entering the final round."

"Fuck. Okay, done." You huffed, making what should be the last fixes. You slid out and rested against the wall.

Three things happen as you finally take a breath. First, the announcer signals the end of the match. Second, the electrics you just finished sparked and nearly caught fire. and finally:

Elliott stumbles in and collapses.

A panic shout from Ajay alerts you to this- as she bolts up to help him, placing him where she was sat on the medbay table, before shooting a panicked look at you. Pathfinder, had already suppressed the spark, and had already tried to fix it before backing off in shock. You nearly passed out. As you moved to stand, you needed clutch something. Pathfinder would do, as you pushed yourself up to move.

"Ajay- Call Natalie. I can't. I can't do it." You breathed out, struggling to stand. Ajay rushed over to you, settling you down on a chair, nodding.

"Breathe, Y/n, you're having a panic attack." She said, dialing up Natalie as soon as she could. You leaned back, trying to focus on your breathing- until you saw Elliott's unconscious body on the table and you started hyperventilating.

_ You're going to lose him, you're going to lose him, you're going to lose him, you're going to lose him. _

\---

The next few minutes? Hours? were a blur.

You tipped over on your chair and laid on your side, still hyperventilating, until you were propped against the wall by someone.

Someone entered the room, gasped, and went to work fixing the system.

You were moved on to the adjacent bench to Elliott- and you remember three concerned faces before slipping in unconsciousness completely.

\---

You awoke with a shout, the familiar hum of electronics becoming the first thing you notice. You sigh and relax when you realise that you're now alone in the medbay- with the exception of the asleep Elliott. Using what little energy you had left, you slid onto your feet and almost stumbled your way to Elliott, who was in better condition than you expected.

"Ah, ah, ah! No moving 'til I say so." Ajay said, as she entered the room. "C'mon." She ushered you back up to where you were sat, and beckoned D.O.C, who tethered onto you as soon as it got over. "Any pain?"

"Nope, just tired." You replied, and Ajay raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? You fell onto the floor really hard. We were worried that you'd broken your shoulder." 

"We?" You asked, as D.O.C floated away and Ajay took your temperature.

"Pathfinder and Natalie both saw you fall- it was loud." She stepped back and sighed. "Before you ask- he's fine. He took a Mastiff shot to the stomach and a full R99 clip to the legs- but, you got the system fixed just in time." 

"You mean Nat fixed it?" 

"No- she said it was fine except for one old wire which needs replacing." You sighed in relief and she placed a hand on your shoulder. "You saved his life, Y/n. Remember that." She said in a low, soft voice. "Now go on. Makoa left ya food in the microwave."

\---

It's late in the evening when Elliott enters your shared room, and whispers out a tired, "Hey." You put down your book and lift up the duvet, and he sighs in content and slides into bed, wrapping his arms around you. “You okay, hun?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Elli- you're the one who nearly died.” You whispered, placing your head on his shoulder. He turned off the lamp and smiled. 

“I’m all fine, you fixed the thing- remember?”

“You  _ did _ take a Mastiff shot in the stomach." You murmured, and Elliott hummed. 

"Did you watch the match?"

"Did I- No, you know I've never managed to watch a match start to finish."

"Ah, dang. I even started to show off at the end there." He said, with his signature grin. You gave him a slightly pointed look and he raised an eyebrow. You settled back into the pillows.

"Elliott, fuck, I thought I lost you." You mumbled, looking straight up to the ceiling.

"Hey, hey, look at me, darlin'." He said softly, and you made eye contact with him. "I'm alive, okay? I'm alive because of you, and Ajay and Nat- you saved my life. And I know what I should've done better- and next time will be different." You nodded and he smiled. "Alright?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now I'm exhau- exhu- really tired." You chuckled and he smiled warmly, despite his embarrassment. "So let's get some sleep, yeah?" He said, settling down next to you. "Love you, Y/n."

"I love you too, Elliott."


End file.
